Light assemblies may be configured to provide a single lighting function, such as task lighting, accent lighting, and the like, or to provide several different lighting functions. For example, a vehicle headlight assembly can provide high-beam and low-beam functions in addition to a daytime running light (DRL) function and a position lighting function. The high-beams and low-beams of a headlight assembly illuminate a roadway ahead of the vehicle to enhance overall roadway visibility. The DRL function and the position lighting function of the same headlight assembly provide lighting that improves visibility of the vehicle to pedestrians and oncoming traffic. While the various lighting functions may be housed together in a common housing, the power requirements and other light qualities of the different lighting functions may vary.